one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Gon Freecs vs Yusuke Urameshi
Gon Freecs vs Yusuke Urameshi is ahomeschoolingroudon's 15th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Gon Freecs from Hunter X Hunter against Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho Description The two main protagonists of both respective series' of Yoshihiro Togashi's will duke it out, to settle the question of who would win. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Dark Tournament ??? “Ladies and gentlemen!” A voice called out, it was the announcer of the Dark Tournament, Koto. “My name is Koto, and I’ll be your host for today’s round!” she said. “And today, it’s gonna be a good one!” Koto said, as two people stepped into the ring. They were gonna fight each other, quick. “Over on the left, is the Hunter, Gon Freecs!” The crowd, mostly made out of demons cheered for Gon. “And in the left, is the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi!” Koto said, the crowd suddenly roared with constant booing. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO6zv4XDmEc) Gon and Yusuke intensely looked at each other, knowing that they were ready to fight. And neither of them were gonna pull any punches. While the demon crowd shouted “KILL YUSUKE! KILL YUSUKE! KILL YUSUKE!” they were cheering for Gon. “Good luck, kid” Yusuke said, “Same to you” Gon replied. Both of them put their fists up, ready to fight. “Gon vs Yusuke, Begin!” Koto said. Yusuke was ready to fight, knowing it was one step closer to fighting Toguro Be tough or be dead! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6iQrQ7_UXc) Lightning struck near the arena, as Gon and Yusuke’s stare down ended. “Time we get this party started!” Gon exclaimed and he dashed at Yusuke at blinding speed. Yusuke quickly noticed Gon as he threw a punch downward, Yusuke moved out of the way, and he hit the ground instead. The punch of Gon’s left a fist-sized crater in the ground. “You don’t play around huh?” Yusuke taunted. Yusuke quickly punted Gon right in the chest, which sent him up into the air. Yusuke jumped up, after him. “SPIRIT KICK!” Yusuke shouted and he surrounded his foot with Spirit Energy before punting Gon again. Gon, starting to get frustrated got up. Yusuke rushed at him again, “Why don’t you stay down so I don’t have to kick your ass?” Yusuke asked. Yusuke threw a punch at Gon but, he dodged fast. Gon’s mobility greatly increased and he was dashing in circles around Yusuke, before jumping on Yusuke’s back. Yusuke was sent down, but got up immediately. “You’re pretty fast for a kid.” Yusuke said. “Thanks! Now let me hit you as I please, bastard!” Gon shouted. Yusuke was surprised by this, as Gon dashed at Yusuke again. Gon tried to break his neck by jumping at him, and kicking him in the head. But Yusuke headbutted him right before his foot landed a solid hit. Gon tumbled down and Yusuke swung his foot at him. Gon quickly jumped out of the way, to which Yusuke was planning. He aligned his hand in a gun like, position. “SPIRIT GUN!” he shouted, and he fired Spirit Energy right out of his index finger It was only a small shot however, “PAPER!” Gon shouted. And he fired a similar blast of energy back. They both countered each other. “Huh, and I thought this was gonna be an easy one!” Yusuke said. Gon quickly got ready to use another attack, “SCISSORS!” Gon shouted and he quickly transformed his aura into a long blade of aura extending from his pointer and ring fingers. He quickly tried to cut Yusuke in half like a Roast Turkey, but Yusuke quickly jumped over the blades and began rapidly punching Gon, Gon was punching back. Both, starting to get exhausted from each other. Pressed on, “Why can’t you fall!?” Gon shouted and they got ready to use their enhanced punches. “ROCK!” Gon shouted. “SPIRIT PUNCH!” Yusuke shouted back. Both of their punches made contact, to which Gon was sent back and he fell over. Koto quickly rushed over and began counting. “1! 2! 3! 4!” she continued to count The demon audience was booing constantly, no cheering in sight. However, once Koto got to 8. Gon got up, still exhausted. “I can’t stay being on the losing end forever!!” Gon shouted. Gon had immense rage, and he suddenly began transforming into an adult version of himself. His power was much greater than before. Yusuke, confused until Gon landed a solid hit at his chest. Yusuke shouted in pain and was sent only a few inches from outside the ring. “SPIRIT SHOTGUN, DOUBLE BARREL!” Yusuke shouted. And fired a huge amount, not powerful blasts. Gon however, straight up walked through the blasts and punched Yusuke in the chest. Yusuke fell down, but he was angry. Very angry. Yusuke shouted in rage, and he transformed into a Raizen-Inspired demon form. Yusuke quickly ran at Gon and bashed him in the chest with his fist and sent him to his knees, “ROCK!” Gon yelled, and swung his fist at Yusuke. But Yusuke didn’t even need his Spirit Punch to counter it And punched back. Yusuke flipped forward and kicked Gon in the face. Yusuke then shouted “SPIRIT GUN!!” and this time fired a gigantic atomic bomb like blast and it exploded in Gon’s face. Gon then fell over, he was down. Koto quickly ran up to him, after hiding and began counting. However, Yusuke was being possessed by Raizen, without Yusuke knowing. Koto counted to ten. “And the winner of this battle is, Yusuke Urameshi!” Koto shouted. However, Yusuke was fully possessed by Raizen now (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rS0uZUOkHAw) He didn’t even bother raising his hands up in victory, or even celebrate it in the slightest. He just casually walked up to Gon, slowly getting up. Instead of giving him a helping hand up, he did something. Quite surprising Out of nowhere, Yusuke punted Gon straight out of the Dark Tournament’s Arena, blood trailing. Yusuke jumped up after up and bashed his fist into his face, he coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Gon was getting back up and leaped into the air trying to fight back, but Yusuke shrieked in rage and kicked Gon in the face and sent him flying into a pillar. Yusuke slammed Gon into the pillar over and over and he shrieked in rage again before winding up a punch. Yusuke began rapidly punching Gon over and over and the pillar slowly began to crack, until it collapsed and broke apart. Gon fell down with Yusuke near him. Yusuke tossed him into the air, and began charging his new weapon “SO LONG!” Yusuke, still possessed by Raizen shouted and he fired the Demon Gun-Mega. It completely atomized Gon, annihilating him. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Yusuke Urameshi!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music